Wir Hätten Jahre Haben Sollen
by Mireille 29
Summary: Das 7. Schuljahr fängt an, Voldemort muss besiegt werden, und mittendrin, viel Verwirrung zweier Freundinnen. Berücksichtigt Band 1-7, also SPOILERS, bessere Zusammenfassung innen, femslash, HG/GW, Rating könnte sich ändern.
1. Chapter 1  Achterbahn

**WARNUNG: SPOILERS für Harry Potter Band 1 bis 7 ;D**

›› „_Das ist der Silberstreif, auf den ich gehofft habe", flüsterte sie, und dann küsste sie ihn, wie sie ihn nie zuvor geküsst hatte, und Harry erwiderte den Kuss, und es war glückseliges Versinken, besser als Feuerwhiskey; sie war das einzig wirkliche auf der Welt, Ginny, wie er sie jetzt spürte, die eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und die andere in ihrem langen, süß duftenden Haar – _

_Hinter ihnen knallte die Tür und sie schreckten auseinander._

„_Oh", sagte Ron spitz. „Verzeihung."_

„_Ron!" Hermine stand direkt hinter ihm, leicht außer Atem. Ein unnatürliches Schweigen trat ein, bis Ginny mit dünner, leiser Stimme sagte: „Dann mal alles Gute, Harry."_

_Ron hatte puterrote Ohren; Hermine wirkte nervös. Harry hätte ihnen am liebsten die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt, aber es war, als ob ein kalter Luftzug ins Zimmer gefegt wäre, als die Tür aufging, und als ob sein strahlender Augenblick geplatzt wäre wie eine Seifenblase. Alle Gründe, warum er seine Beziehung mit Ginny beendet hatte, warum er einigen Abstand von ihr hielt, schienen sich mit Ron in ihr Zimmer geschlichen zu haben, und das ganze glückliche Vergessen hatte ein Ende. _

_Er sah Ginny an, wollte etwas sagen, obwohl er nicht recht wusste, was, doch sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Vielleicht hatte sie dieses eine Mal doch den Tränen nachgegeben.‹‹_

_(Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, S. 122-123)_

A/N: Hier setzt die Geschichte an. Ich weiß, ein langes Zitat, aber das musste irgendwie rein... Ich habe versucht, das ganze plausibel aussehen zu lassen, und sollte sich mehr daraus entwickeln, wird es weitestgehend der Handlung des 7. Buches treu sein.

Diese Fanfiction ist ein Wunsch, den ich schon lange jemandem versprochen hab, und soll deshalb auch dir, Sarah, gewidmet sein. Auf das sie dir Gefällt :D

**DISCLAIMER:** Weder der Textauszug oben noch die wahrscheinlich besten fiktionalen Charaktere, die je geschaffen wurden, gehören mir. Sie sind geistiges Eigentum der wundervollen J. K. Rowling und sollen es bleiben, ich leihe mir sie nur kurz für diese Story und gebe sie danach wieder her ^^

R&R bitte.

Femslash. Letzte Warnung, wem das nicht passt, der sollte jetzt gehen.

Pairing: HG/GW

**Wir hätten Jahre haben sollen**

Kapitel 1 - Achterbahn

„Es tut mir so leid, Ginny."

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte sich hinter Ginny, welche schwer atmend mit einer Hand an die Wand ihres Zimmers gelehnt dastand und aus dem Fenster sah während sie krampfhaft versuchte, ihre Beherrschung wiederzufinden.

„Ich hab versucht, Ron davon abzuhalten, wir wollten wirklich nicht einfach so reinplatzen, wir -"

„Ist schon gut, Hermine", erwiderte Ginny und wischte sich flüchtig über die Augen, „Ich weiß."

Hermine legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Eins ist mir jetzt allerdings klar", fuhr die Rothaarige fort, „Es ist vorbei. Es hat sich gar nicht mehr wie früher angefühlt..."

„Aber Ginny, vielleicht-", setzte Hermine an, aber Ginny unterbrach sie erneut. „Ich rede mir das nicht ein, Hermine. Es ist aus. Ich weiß es. Ganz sicher..." Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorn und entzog sich so Hermines Reichweite. Ein paar Sekunden blieben sie so stehen, dann sagte Ginny leise: „Bitte geh. Ich... ich muss einen Moment allein sein."

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen.

„Okay", sagte sie und wandte sich zur Tür, „Wenn du reden willst oder irgendetwas brauchst... Ich bin immer für dich da." Mit diesen Worten folgte sie Ron und Harry nach unten.

Ginny hörte das Klicken der Tür, dann erst ließ sie es zu, dass sie langsam auf den Boden sank. Es stimmte, sie liebte Harry nicht mehr. Schon länger war ihr das klar, und sie wollte es ihm sagen, sie hatte gerade all ihren Gryffindor-Mut zusammengenommen um es ihm zu sagen als ihr genialer Bruder und der Grund für Ginnys Gefühlswirren in das Zimmer gestürmt kamen um sie zu stören. Dies sollte der letzte Kuss für Harry gewesen sein, das einzige, was sie ihm zu seinem 17. Geburtstag schenken konnte, das einzige, was er würde mitnehmen können als letzte Erinnerung. Das hatte sie ihm eigentlich sagen wollen, und dann, dass sie seine Entscheidung verstand, sich von ihr zu trennen und ihm erklären, was mit ihr los war. Sie war sicher, er würde es verstehen. Wenn nicht er, wer dann? Und natürlich war er ihr immer noch wichtig, als einer ihrer besten Freunde und Hogwarts würde nicht dasselbe sein ohne Dumbledore, ohne Harry, ohne ihre Brüder... ohne Hermine.

Ginny atmete tief ein und sank noch tiefer in sich zusammen. Es war ihr schon länger klar, aber ebenso wie sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass ihre Mutter wohl nie Harry Potter zum Schwiegersohn haben würde, wollte sie nicht wahrhaben, dass Hermine für sie mehr als nur ihre beste Freundin war. Oder dass Ginny sich wünschte, sie wäre es.

„Hermine...", flüsterte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen. Und während sie darüber grübelte, wie sie ihrer besten Freundin gestehen sollte, dass sie der wahre Grund für Ginnys Gefühlsachterbahn war, konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

...

Den restlichen Nachmittag sahen sich die beiden Mädchen nicht mehr, zum einen, da Scrimgeour Harry, Ron und Hermine die Erbstücke, die Dumbledore ihnen hinterlassen hatte, übergab, und zum anderen, da Ginny ihr Zimmer erst zum Abendessen wieder verließ. Sie schien sich gefasst zu haben, zumindest nach außen hin. Sie benahm sich so gut es ging wie sonst auch, doch für Hermine war es offensichtlich, dass ihre beste Freundin noch immer bedrückt war. Sie sah ganz genau, dass Ginny nicht wirklich zuhörte als Bill ihr über seine Zukunftspläne mit Fleur erzählte, dass sie nur halbherzig über Fred und Georges Witze und über Tonks' Gesichtskirmes lachte und – und das fand Hermine leicht verwunderlich – sowohl Harrys als auch ihrem Blick konsequent auswich. Sie nahm sich vor, sie später nochmals darauf anzusprechen, wenn sie allein in Ginnys Zimmer waren.

...

Der restliche Abend von Harrys Geburtstag verlief relativ ruhig, wenn man berücksichtigte, dass am nächsten Tag Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit anstand. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, saßen sie noch alle gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer, Lupin und Tonks waren noch da, und unterhielten sich ausgelassen. Ginny zog sich allerdings früh unter dem Vorwand zurück, sie müsse noch ein Buch zu Ende lesen, nachdem Hermine angefangen hatte, sich mit Ron und Tonks über Quidditch zu unterhalten. Ihr Plan, damit Ginnys Interesse zu wecken und sie aus ihrer Reserve zu locken, war also schief gelaufen.

Sie wollte ihr aber jetzt auch nicht sofort folgen, sie hatte das Gefühl, Ginny brauche nochmals etwas Zeit für sich allein. Jedoch konnte sie sich seit dem Verschwinden der Rothaarigen nicht mehr wirklich auf ihre Unterhaltung mit Ron konzentrieren, da sich ihre Begeisterung für Quidditch sowieso in Grenzen hielt, weshalb sie nicht so lange wartete, wie gewollt, bis sie Ginny auf ihr Zimmer folgte.

Dort angekommen fand sie Ginny auf ihrem Bett sitzend mit einem Buch auf ihrem Schoß. Sie war also darauf gefasst gewesen, dass ihr jemand folgen würde und wollte ihre Ausrede glaubwürdig scheinen lassen. Hermine konnte zwar den Titel des Buches nicht erkennen, aber sie stellte fest, dass Ginny sowieso nicht wirklich darin las. Ihre Augen stierten stur auf einen Punkt knapp oberhalb des Buchrandes, und sie bemerkte Hermine erst, als diese die Tür etwas lauter als sonst ins Schloss fallen ließ. Die Brünette lächelte ihr zu, und Ginny erwiderte den Gruß mit einem müden Grinsen, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Während sie sich schnell umzog überlegte Hermine, wie sie das Gespräch mit Ginny anfangen könnte und entschied sich schließlich aufgrund mangelnder Alternativen für den eher uneleganten, direkten Weg.

„Ginny", sagte sie und setze sich auf den Bettrand, „bitte... sprich mit mir. Ich weiß, du hast irgendwas. Ich möchte dir helfen." Sie hatte die Rothaarige nicht berührt, da diese leicht vor Hermines Hand zurückgewichen war als sie es versucht hatte. Hermine wartete einige Zeit auf eine Antwort, doch es kam keine Regung von ihrer besten Freundin. Sie stierte weiterhin ins Nichts. Hermine seufzte.

„Okay... also... ich möchte dich nicht drängen." Ginny wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Hermine erhob sich und wollte gerade gehen als Ginny schließlich doch sprach.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen, Hermine. Du bist meine beste Freundin, und trotzdem... kann ich es dir nicht sagen." _Oder gerade deshalb_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Jetzt wandte sie sich Hermine zu, ihre blaue Augen trafen auf sorgenvolle Braune.

„Aber bitte... bleib hier." Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. „Bitte..." Ginny war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass diese Bitte nicht gut für sie war, und doch schrie ihr Herz lauter als ihr Verstand. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das Hermine hier blieb, nicht nur jetzt, sondern immer, dass sie nicht mit Harry und Ron gehen würde, dass keiner von ihnen gehen müsste. Und doch wusste sie, wenn sie Hermine nicht hier und jetzt offenbaren wollte, was mit ihr los war, sollte sie sie nicht bitten, zu bleiben.

Als Hermine ihre ausgestreckte Hand nahm und sich wieder setzte, war sie deshalb ebenso unglaublich glücklich wie auch schrecklich traurig.

Hermine schien das zu spüren, wie sie immer spürte, was Ginny brauchte, ein weiterer Grund, warum Ginny sich so zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Und die Ältere wusste genau, was Ginny in dieser Situation brauchte. Also zog sie die Jüngere zu sich und nahm sie fest in den Arm, strich ihr mit einer Hand sanft durch das flammend rote Haar und mit der anderen über den Rücken. Ginny ließ es geschehen, sie krallte sich fest in die weite Bluse, die Hermine immer zum Schlafen trug. Diese Nähe war Himmel und Hölle zugleich für sie. Es fühlte sich so gut an, und doch wusste sie, dass das alles war, was sie je haben würde. Und wieder musste Ginny sich eingestehen, was sie so lange von sich hergeschoben hatte, dass Hermine für sie schon lange mehr bedeutete, als gut für sie war.

Keine der beiden wusste, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, als Ginny die Stille unterbrach.

„Danke." Hermine lächelte.

„Für dich, immer", antwortete sie. Dann blickte Ginny auf und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

Hermine fühlte, wie sie sich darin verlor. In diesem unergründlichen Blick, der tief in sie hinein zu schauen schien...

„A-also, wir... wir sollten besser schlafen gehen, morgen wird ein langer Tag...", sagte sie mit einem unsicheren Grinsen. Noch nie vorher war ihr aufgefallen, wie durchdringend Ginnys Blick war, und – was noch viel überraschender für sie war – wie angenehm es sich angefühlt hatte, sie in den Armen zu halten. Ja, sie war zwar schon lange die beste Freundin, die Hermine sich nur wünschen könnte, aber nie zuvor waren ihr heiße Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, als sie sich ansahen... oder doch? Sie konnte es selbst nicht mehr so genau sagen.

„Ja, du hast Recht", riss Ginny sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Farbe ins Gesicht schoss. Waren ihr gerade wirklich _solche_ Gedanken über ihre beste Freundin durch den Kopf gegangen? Erst jetzt schien ihr aufzufallen, wie rot Ginnys Haar wirklich war, und wie schön es ihr über die Schultern fiel, glänzend durch das spärliche Licht der Nachttischlampe, wie süß die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase und direkt unter ihren Augen waren, wie dunkel die Wimpern und wie weich ihre Haut -

Ginny, die scheinbar nichts bemerkt hatte, zog nun ihre Decke über sich und legte sich hin.

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Ginny."

Doch in dieser Nacht fand Hermine keinen Schlaf. Zu sehr hielten ihre Gedanken an den Gefühlen fest, denen sie sich soeben klar geworden war, und die sie nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Lag es daran, dass sie bald mit Harry und Ron losziehen würde und ihrer Angst, vielleicht nicht mehr zurückzukehren? Hatte ihr diese Befürchtung die Augen geöffnet? Oder hatte sie es nur vor sich hergeschoben...

Sie erinnerte sich an einen Moment in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, zur Zeit der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, als sie sich mit Ginny ein Zelt geteilt hatte. Das war der Moment gewesen, wo sich ein starkes Band der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte. Natürlich waren sie schon immer gut miteinander ausgekommen, doch da hatte es wirklich angefangen. Über das ganze vierte Schuljahr hinweg war es Ginny gewesen, mit der Hermine über ihre Beziehung zu Krum reden konnte, sie war es gewesen, die ihre Sorgen geteilt hatte, was Harry alles passieren konnte, sie hatte Hermine geholfen, ihre Haare für den Winterball zu bändigen... Dann, im fünften Schuljahr, als sie die DA ins Leben gerufen hatte, hatte sie zusammen mit Hermine den Patronus-Zauber geübt, der einzige Zauber, mit dem sie je Probleme gehabt hatte...

Warum kam ihr erst jetzt der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht an ihr lag, dass Hermines Patronus die Gestalt eines Wiesels annahm, dass sie nicht umsonst immer an Ginnys – Ginnys, nicht Rons – lachendes Gesicht dachte, wenn sie ihn heraufbeschwor?

Ginnys Lachen, dass sie während des 5. Schuljahres so selten gehört hatte, weil Harry mit Cho Chang ging... woraufhin sie selbst Ginny den Rat gab, etwas mehr sie selbst zu sein, damit Harry auf sie aufmerksam würde...

Auf einmal fühlte Hermine Eifersucht. _Dummes Ding_, schalt sie sich selbst, _du kannst doch nicht auf Harry eifersüchtig sein..._ und doch hatte sie auf einmal den seltsamen Wunsch, sie wäre es gewesen, die Ginny so geküsst hatte...

Hatte Ginny vielleicht gemerkt, was Hermine erst jetzt klar geworden war, hatte sie vielleicht die gleichen Gefühle, hatte sie deshalb Harry nicht dazu gebracht, wieder mit ihr zusammen zu sein?

Oder redete sie sich das alles nur ein, war Ginny für sie wirklich nur das, für das sie alle hielten – ihre beste Freundin?

Sie wusste es nicht, und als der Schlaf sie letztendlich doch übermannte, waren ihre Träume immer noch heimgesucht von dem Mädchen, das im Bett neben ihr schlief.


	2. Chapter 2  Verlorene Zeit

A/N: Sooo, Kapitel 2... hab ich nicht viel zu zu sagen ;)

**Wir Hätten Jahre haben Sollen**

Kapitel 2 – Verlorene Zeit

Als sie aufwachte, war Ginny schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Hermine setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Sie nahm sich fest vor, heute herauszufinden, was ihrer besten Freundin so schwer auf der Seele lag. Ihr Herz sank leicht, als sie an die Träume dachte, die sie immer wieder aus dem Schlaf schrecken lassen hatten. Sie würde Ginny auch davon erzählen müssen. Vielleicht, hoffte sie, würde Ginny ihr erzählen, was ihr zu schaffen machte, wenn sie selbst auch etwas zuzugeben hatte. Mit dieser Hoffnung machte Hermine sich auf den Weg nach unten um etwas zu frühstücken.

Und während sie aß, ließ sie der Gedanke nicht los, dass es wirklich diese „Mission" war, auf die sie sich mit Harry und Ron begeben würde, die Ginny so belastete, beziehungsweise die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mitkommen konnte. Mrs Weasley würde das niemals zulassen, wo Ginny doch noch minderjährig war...

Und während sie so darüber nachdachte, wurde Hermine klar, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als Ginny mitzunehmen. Ebenso klar war aber auch, dass das unmöglich war. Dumbledores Anweisungen an Harry waren klar gewesen – Je weniger Leute von Voldemorts Geheimnis wussten, desto besser. Ron und sie hatte er einweihen dürfen, und oft hatte Hermine die Last dieses Geheimnisses auf ihren Schultern gespürt seit sie davon wusste. Wenn sie erstmal unterwegs wären und ständig in der Gefahr liefen, auf Todesser zu treffen, die mit Sicherheit den Cruciatus-Fluch verwenden würden... Hermine konnte nur hoffen, dass sie stark genug sein würde, den Qualen standzuhalten, bisher hatte sie den Fluch noch nie am eigenen Leib verspürt, erinnerte sich aber sehr lebhaft an Moodys – beziehungsweise Barty Crouchs – Unterrichtsstunde.

Und Ginny auch diese Last des Geheimnisses zuzumuten... nein, das wollte sie wirklich nicht.

Hermine beendete ihr Frühstück und machte sich entschlossen auf die Suche nach Ginny. Lange musste sie nicht suchen. Sie wusste, dass Ginny normalerweise zu dem Hügel ging, direkt hinter dem Garten, wenn sie allein sein wollte. Dort konnte man sie vom Haus aus nicht sehen, und da das der einzige Ort war, der noch innerhalb der Schutzzauber lag, war Hermine sich sicher, sie dort zu finden. Und sie hatte, wie so oft, recht.

Als sie sich näherte, blickte Ginny kurz auf, wandte ihren Blick aber sofort wieder dem Feld zu.

„Bitte, geh", bat sie leise. Doch diesmal konnte Hermine der Bitte nicht nachkommen.

„Nein." Ginny sah überrascht zu ihr hoch.

„Nein?"

„Nein", wiederholte Hermine. Ginny erhob sich, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte griff Hermine grober als gewollt nach ihrer Hand und zog sie etwas unsanft in ihre Arme. Ginny wollte protestieren, doch Hermine war abermals schneller.

„Ich möchte die letzten paar Tage im Fuchsbau genießen... mit dir, Ginny. Bitte... wir konnten doch immer über alles reden..." Sie spürte, wie Ginnys Widerstand langsam schwand und sie sich an Hermine schmiegte, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Ein heißer Schauer lief Hermines Rücken hinab, nicht unähnlich dem vom Tag zuvor, und Hermine fühlte sich unweigerlich an ihre Träume erinnert, wo sie sich in einer ähnlichen Situation, allerdings mit weniger Bekleidung befunden hatte... Sie ließ diesen Gedanken zu, und es fühlte sich richtig an, dass sie Ginny so hielt, den süßen Duft ihres Haares einatmete, dass ihr auf einmal klar würde, dass Ginnys Hände sich knapp über ihren Brüsten befanden, dass ihre Hüften aneinander gedrückt waren, und dass ihr von alldem nur noch heißer wurde.

Plötzlich löste sich Ginny und wandte sich ab. Bevor Hermine ihre Gedanken für eine Antwort ordnen konnte hatte sie sich ihr auch schon wieder zugewandt.

„Schließ bitte die Augen." Diesmal folgte Hermine der Bitte der Rothaarigen, sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass sie gespannt war, dass ihr Herz doppelt so schnell schlug, als sie daran dachte, was Ginny vorhaben _könnte_, immerhin bestand eine kleine Chance, dass sie das gleiche fühlte, Hermines Herz klammerte sich an diese Chance, während ihr Verstand dagegen anbrüllte, dass das doch kompletter Quatsch sei, warum um Himmels willen sollte Ginny, ihre _beste Freundin_ –

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer als Ginny ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm.

_Hah!_ sagte Hermines Herz und streckte ihrem Verstand die Zunge raus.

Noch bevor Hermines Verstand sich beschweren konnte spürte sie Ginnys weiche Lippen auf ihren eigenen, zaghaft, zurückhaltend, unsicher. Hermines Knie wurden zu zwei Flubberwürmern, ihr Herz kam gar nicht mehr runter nach dem nächsten Sprung, alles drehte sich. Viel zu schnell für Hermines Geschmack war das Gefühl auch wieder verschwunden, und Ginny ließ sie los. Sie sagte nichts, erwiderte nur Hermines Blick, als diese es schaffte, sich soweit wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, dass sie die Augen öffnen konnte. Ein paar Augenblicke starrten sie einander an, dann senkte Ginny den Kopf, als sie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden.

„Jetzt weißt du, was los ist", sagte sie und wischte sich flüchtig übers Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, Hermine... ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll... und jetzt wo ihr... ich meine...", sie brach ab, ihre Stimme versagte.

„Ginny glaub mir eins, ich wünschte, es wäre anders", sagte Hermine und packte Ginnys Schultern. Es war also wirklich die Mission, und mehr als das. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit." Sie hob Ginnys Kinn mit einer Hand and und ließ ihre Lippen erst über Ginnys geschlossene Augenlider wandern, dann drückte sie sie sanft, aber bestimmt auf Ginnys Mund. „Mehr Zeit für das."

Ginny zitterte.

„Hermine, sag mir... sag mir, dass ich nicht träume." Diese Bitte brach das Eis auf so viele Weise. Ginny hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen und krallte sich in Hermines Sweatshirt.

„Du träumst nicht, Ginny." Hermine war überrascht, dass ihre Stimme so rau klang, doch es war unwichtig, Ginny küsste sie nochmals, diesmal etwas länger als vorher. Als sie sich voneinander lösten sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen, und Hermine fühlte, wie eine schwere Last von ihrem Herzen fiel als sie sah, dass Ginny lächelte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern.

Und bevor sie wussten, wie, waren sie aneinander geklammert, hielten einander so fest, wie es nur ging. Und diesmal war es Hermine, die zitterte. Da wurde Ginny klar, dass sie nicht allein war mit ihren Ängsten. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was die drei vorhatten, doch sogar Hermine, die sonst so beherrscht und sicher war, schien Angst zu haben, und sicherlich würde es keine einfache Mission sein.

„Wir hätten Jahre haben sollen...", flüsterte Hermine.

„Wir werden Jahre haben", antwortete Ginny. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer weiß, was uns erwartet, wer weiß, ob wir es schaffen, ob nicht die Todesser uns zuvorkommen und uns -" Ginny legte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Hermine, ihr werdet es schaffen. Was immer ihr vorhabt... ihr werdet es schaffen."

„Wie kannst du da so sicher sein?" Hermines Stimme zitterte fast so sehr wie ihre Hände.

„Es gibt nichts, was du nicht schaffen kannst." Ginny zögerte kurz. „Und ihr seid nicht allein." Sie strich zärtlich durch Hermines lockiges Haar. Sie wusste, sie durfte eigentlich noch nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern, doch wen interessierte das im Moment... Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und wirbelte ihn. Aus der Spitze brach ein dünner, silberner Faden, ähnlich dem eines Patronus, doch er wurde fest, und als Ginny ihre Hand darum schloss, war es ein feiner silberner Ring. Sie ergriff Hermines Hand und steckte ihn ihr an den Ringfinger der linken Hand.

„Damit du an mich denkst", fügte sie hinzu. Hermine zog sie zu sich und küsste sie so hart, dass es fast wehtat. Ginny spürte ihr tränennasses Gesicht und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Kraft.

„Ich werde immer an dich denken... immer...", sagte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme.

**...**

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie damit, die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur vorzubereiten, die am Abend stattfinden sollte. Erst am späten Nachmittag fanden Hermine und Ginny wieder etwas Zeit füreinander. Sie lagen nebeneinander auf Ginnys Bett, Ginnys Kopf ruhte auf Hermines Arm, den sie unter Ginnys Schultern gelegt hatte. Ginny spielte abwesend mit einer Strähne von Hermines Haar.

„Wir sollten uns umziehen... es kann nicht mehr lange dauern", sagte Hermine leise.

„Hm", machte Ginny. Hermine hatte wie immer Recht, doch Ginny wusste, dass sie genauso wenig Lust hatte wie sie selbst. Dann beugte sich Hermine über sie, und wie als Bestätigung von Ginnys These begann sie, ihr gesamtes Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken. Sie fing mit der Stirn an und wanderte langsam über die Nase und Augenlider bis hin zu den Wangen, während Ginny sie mit einer Hand in Hermines Haar an sich gedrückt hielt. Schließlich erreichte sie Ginnys Mundwinkel, und Ginny drehte leicht den Kopf, sodass sich ihre Lippen trafen. Und als sie sich in dem Kuss verloren, wurde sich Ginny all der Stellen bewusst, an denen sie an Hermine gepresst war, besonders der Stelle auf ihrem Brustkorb, wo Hermine gerade ihre Hand abgelegt hatte. Sie erschauderte und zog Hermine noch näher zu sich herab. Sie küssten sich immer noch, und als Ginny mit ihrer Zunge über Hermines Lippe fuhr und um Einlass bat, zögerte diese nicht, ihn ihr zu gewähren. Dieses Gefühl überstieg in jeglicher Hinsicht Ginnys Vorstellung. Es war, als würde sie verbrennen, ihr Herz schlug einen Salto nach dem anderen während ihre restlichen Eingeweide im Chor Hallelujah sangen.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten hielt Hermine ihre Stirn an Ginnys gepresst und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Wieder spürte sie Ginnys Blick intensiver als je zuvor. Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie an Ginnys Wange, wo sie ihr zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut strich.

Es war Mrs Weasley, die schließlich die Zweisamkeit beendete.

„Ginny! Hermine! Beeilt euch, Delacours werden bald da sein und die Tische sind noch nicht fertig!"

„Scheint, als sollten wir uns wirklich langsam mal umziehen", sagte Ginny und zwinkerte Hermine zu. Hermine grinste.

„Scheint so."

Ginny war schließlich die erste, die aufstand und sich in ihr Kleid zwängte.

„Kannst du mal?", bat sie Hermine und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Hermine stellte sich hinter sie und zog etwas langsamer als nötig den Reißverschluss zu. Während sie sich schminkten, sprachen sie nicht. Erst als des darum ging, Hermines Haar zu bändigen, bat ihr Ginny ihre Hilfe an, als Hermine ärgerlich seufzte.

„Komm, lass mich mal", sagte sie und nahm Hermine das Glättungsspray und die Bürste aus der Hand. Dann stellte sie sich hinter Hermine, die auf einem Stuhl vorm Spiegel saß und fuhr fort, Hermines Mähne Strähne für Strähne glatt zu kämmen.

„Das erinnert mich an den Winterball in meinem vierten Schuljahr", sagte Hermine und lächelte Ginny im Spiegel an. Ginny erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Ja, damals haben wir ewig gebraucht, bis deine Haare so glatt waren... aber es hat sich gelohnt... da sahst du auch schon so hübsch aus...", sagte Ginny leise.

„Ach was...", entgegnete Hermine, die vor diesem Tag nicht mehr Wert als unbedingt nötig auf ihr Äußeres gelegt hatte. Das aus Ginnys Mund zu hören, schmeichelte ihr ungemein.

„Ich meine damit nicht nur an diesem Abend, Hermine. Du warst immer sehr hübsch. Finde ich zumindest." Hermine grinste als sie im Spiegel sah, wie Ginny leicht rot anlief.

„Wenn _du_ das sagst, dann muss es wohl stimmen."

„Warum?"

„Na, ich meine, wenn _du_, der alle männlichen – und übrigens auch mindestens eine weibliche - Hogwarts-Schüler auf Knien hinterher kriechen, _mir _sagst, ich sei hübsch, dann kann das nur die Wahrheit sein."

Jetzt wurden auch Ginnys Ohren langsam rot, etwas, dass sie mit Ron gemeinsam hatte. Sie schwiegen für einige Zeit, aber es war eine angenehme Stille. Hermines Haar fiel ihr inzwischen in glänzenden Locken auf die Schultern, Ginnys Mühen hatten sich gelohnt. Die Rothaarige stand nun vor Hermine, um die vorderen Haarsträhnen auch noch zu glätten. Eher unbewusst konnte Hermine nicht anders, als sich weiter vorzulehnen, als Ginnys Gesicht vor ihrem erschien.

„Hey", sagte sie leise.

„Hey", antwortete Ginny, und sie grinsten sich an. Hermine war beeindruckt, wie wunderschön Ginny aussah, als sie sie aus dieser Nähe sah. Ihre Augen schienen zu leuchten, das Blau in starkem Kontrast mit dem flammenden Rot ihrer Haare, die Sommersprossen deutlich wie immer, besonders die eine, genau unterhalb ihres rechten Auges...

„Ginny du siehst fantastisch aus..."

Statt zu antworten küsste Ginny sie lang auf den Mund, darauf bedacht, ihren Lippenstift nicht zu verschmieren.

„GINNY! HERMINE! WENN IHR NICHT SOFORT RUNTERKOMMT, KOMM ICH RAUF!"

„Ja ist ja gut, Mum!"

Hermine lachte. Ginny schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Nach Ihnen, schöne Frau", sagte sie und winkte Hermine zu. Hermine rollte gespielt genervt die Augen. Als sie an Ginny vorbeiging, strich sie ihr leicht über die Wange und hauchte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Dann mal los", sagte sie und Ginny folgte ihr nach unten.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

A/N: Kapitel 3 habe ich in 2 Hauptkapitel unterteilt, weil es für ein Kapitel einfach zu lang war. Hauptsächlich handeln diese beiden Kapitel um das gesamte 7. Buch, allerdings hab ich Hermines Sicht mal außen vor gelassen, ich will ja nicht das buch noch mal abschreiben. Deshalb gibt's hier Ginnys Sicht.

Zitate aus: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes. Gehört immer noch J.K. Rowling.

**Wir hätten Jahre haben sollen**

Kapitel 3.1 – Die Flucht

Die Hochzeit war wunderschön. Fleur sah bezaubernd aus, und auch Bill sah trotz den Narben im Gesicht glücklicher aus, als Ginny ihn je gesehen hatte. Und sie versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Auf ihren Bruder, seine Frau, die Leute, die gekommen waren nur für die beiden, auf alles, nur nicht auf das, was ihre Gedanken wie ein Magnet immer wieder auf sich zog – Hermine. Hermine, die in ihrem Kleid so wunderschön aussah. Hermine, die von einem mürrisch blickenden Ron auf die Tanzfläche gezogen wurde, nachdem Krum sich zu ihr und dem als Cousin Barry verkleideten Harry gesetzt hatte. Hermine, die vor ein paar Stunden noch in ihren Armen gelegen hatte, deren Lippen noch vor kurzer Zeit auf ihre gepresst gewesen waren, Hermine, Hermine, Hermine.

Was würde sie geben, nur um Hermine jetzt in ihren Armen zu haben, jetzt mit ihr allein zu sein, dem Rummel zu entfliehen, einfach nur Ruhe zu haben...

Sie brauchte Ablenkung. Fred und George waren genau die richtigen dafür, also setzte sie sich kurzerhand zu ihnen. Witzelte herum, wie immer. Über Harrys Aussehen als getarnter Weasley, über Fleurs Akzent, über George's fehlendes Ohr. Wie immer. Ausgelassen, frei. Nicht so, wie sie sich unter all der Fassade fühlte.

Sie wollte vergessen, wollte verdrängen, dass ihre Zeit mit Hermine begrenzt war. Redete sich ein, dass die paar Tage, die sie noch vor sich hatten, vielleicht fürs erste ausreichen würden.

Sie wusste, sie würden es nicht.

Und ihre Hoffnungen wurden jäh zerschmettert, als ein silbern schimmernder Patronus in Luchsform durch die Decke brach. Alle Gäste erstarrten, und Kingsley Shacklebolts Stimme drang durch das Zelt.

„_Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Scrimgeour ist tot. Sie kommen."_

Panik, als man begriff, was das bedeutete. Panik, wie Ginny sie noch nie gefühlt hatte, nichtmal, als sie merkte, dass Riddles Tagebuch von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Und der Gedanke, der schon vorher so fest in ihrem Kopf gesessen hatte, nahm nun wieder erschlagende Deutlichkeit an.

_Hermine._

Sie sah sich panisch nach dem brauen Haar ihrer Freundin um, eilte durch die Menschenmasse, die sich rasend verteilte. Man floh, disapparierte, brachte sich in Sicherheit. Ihre Augen flogen über viele Gesichter, dann packte jemand sie am Arm, zog sie zurück, griff ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

Ein gehauchtes „Ginny" und zwei weiche Lippen, die sich unsanft auf ihre pressten.

„Hermine!" Erleichterung, doch sofort war die Panik wieder da. „Hermine, ihr müsst verschwinden, bevor die Todesser -" Dieselben Lippen, die ihrem Satz unterbrachen, verzweifelt. Ginny erwiderte den Kuss, er war nicht lang, sie hatten keine Zeit mehr. Tränen kamen, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte.

„Ich liebe dich, Ginny."

Keine Zeit, auf die Antwort zu warten. Bevor Ginny sie vor aller Welt herausschreien konnte, wie sie es in diesem Moment tun wollte, hatte Hermine Harrys und Rons Hand gefunden, gepackt und war disappariert. Weg. In Sicherheit. Hoffentlich. Angst schnürte Ginny die Kehle zu, sie hörte Schockzauber und Schildzauber, Flüche und Gegenflüche um sich herum sirren, doch was machte das schon aus, sie war sich der Gefahr nicht mehr bewusst.

Dann packte sie erneut jemand am Arm. Sie schrak herum, und erblickte Tonks. Keine Fragen, nur Erkenntnis, ein Reißen, als sie disapparierten, in Sicherheit.

Sie atmete erst wieder, als die Schwärze vorbei war, die ihre Sinne übermannt hatte. Tonks hielt sie, fing sie auf, bevor sie den Boden berührte.

„Alles okay, Ginny?" Ein besorgtes Gesicht nahm langsam vor ihren verschwommenen Augen Gestalt an. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Ihr Atem normalisierte sich.

„Ja... ja, ich bin okay." Sie waren bei Tonks' Eltern. Das Haus war noch immer durch die Zauber geschützt, die für Harry gesprochen worden waren.

„Danke, Tonks."

„Kein Problem. Ist mein Job." Tonks zwinkerte ihr zu. Half ihr, wieder auf ihren Beinen zu stehen. Mit einem _Plopp_ apparierte Lupin neben ihnen, und Tonks fiel ihm erleichtert in die ausgebreiteten Arme.

„Alles okay, Ginny?" Sie nickte. „Gut. Dann lasst uns rein gehen. Ich fühle mich sicherer mit einem Dach überm Kopf..."

**...**

Kapitel 3.2 - Dazwischen

Ein paar Wochen später trafen auch Fred und George ein, und sie begannen mit _PotterWatch_, Ginny kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück, nun in Snapes Hand, doch sie blieb nicht lange dort, sie kehrte bald zurück zu Tonks, die ihr in der ganzen Zeit eine gute Freundin wurde. Sie hatte ihr über Hermine erzählt. Sie war die erste, die es erfuhr, dann Fred und George, vor ihnen hatte Ginny noch nie etwas verheimlichen können.

Und sie hielt es nicht aus, es machte sie wahnsinnig, es brachte sie zur Verzweiflung, dass es kein Zeichen von den Dreien gab.

„Kein Zeichen ist ein gutes Zeichen. Wären sie geschnappt oder getötet worden, hätten die Todesser nicht lange gezögert, es der Welt mitzuteilen" sagte Tonks zum wahrscheinlich tausendsten Mal als Ginny wieder eine Panikattacke drohte.

„_Was, wenn sie schon lange gefasst wurden? Harry ist der „unerwünschte Nummer Eins", vielleicht hat man auch nur einen von ihnen geschnappt, was, wenn Hermine -"_

„_Ginny, Ginny... ruhig", beschwichtigte Tonks sie und legte ihre Hände auf Ginnys Schultern. „Es geht ihnen gut. Wir wüssten es, wenn dem nicht so wäre. Und mit Hermine an ihrer Seite... was soll da schiefgehen? Sie ist immerhin die klügste Hexe ihres Alters, die ich kenne. Sie werden es schaffen. Sie sind stark. Sei du auch stark, Ginny. Du kannst das."_

Hermine hatte während ihres 6. (Ginnys 5.) Schuljahres mal zu ihr gesagt, dass sie sie für ihre Stärke bewunderte. Und Tonks hatte ihr zugestimmt. Also gab Ginny sich alle Mühe, ihrer Stärke gerecht zu werden, der Angst nicht hinzugeben, sich nicht in Verzweiflung zu stürzen.

Und sie sprach mit Tonks über Liebe. Immer wieder, diese gottverdammte Liebe. Die Liebe, die alles so schwer machte, und doch so leicht. Die sie scheinbar alles ertragen ließ, und sie doch immer wieder runterzog wie ein Fels, während sie versuchte, zu schwimmen. Kein Entkommen.

Ja, Liebe war es, die Ginny für Hermine empfand, sie hatte noch nie zuvor so heftig für irgendjemanden empfunden. Immer dann, wenn der Fels sie mit sich in die Teife riss, rief Ginny sich Hermines Worte in Erinnerung

„_Ich liebe dich, Ginny."_

_Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine._ Wie oft flüsterte sie diesen Satz, doch Hermine war nicht da, um es zu hören.

**...**

Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, wie viel Zeit seit der Hochzeit vergangen war, als sie hörte, dass Ron aufgetaucht war. Er war nur sehr kurz im Fuchsbau gewesen, er wusste, dass er nicht bleiben konnte, ohne sich und alle zu gefährden. Es ginge ihnen gut, hatte er gesagt. Mehr nicht. Es war Erleichterung und neu aufkommende Panik zugleich.

_Es ging ihnen gut._

_Ron war nicht mehr bei ihnen._

_Warum nicht?_

_Wie konnte es ihnen denn gut gehen, warum war er dann gegangen?_

So viele Fragen, die sie ihm nicht stellen konnte.

Und so führte sie ihr Leben fort, wie sie es seit der Hochzeit getan hatte. Ließ niemanden wirklich an sich heran, außer ihre zwei Brüder und Tonks. Nach außen war sie wie immer, doch innen, wo sie keiner sehen konnte, fraß die Angst sie förmlich auf. Sie war nie dick gewesen, doch jetzt war sie dünner, als sie je gewesen war. Es könnte sie nicht weniger interessieren.

Dann, die Nachricht. Heiß in ihrer Hosentasche. Die falsche Galleone, die Hermine für die DA verzaubert hatte. Eine Nachricht von Neville. Sie waren in Hogwarts.

_HermineHermineHermine._

„Fred! George! Tonks!"


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

A/N: Soo, das hier ist auch hauptsächlich aus Ginnys Sicht, ich hab versucht, mich irgendwie so gut es geht ans Buch zu halten, mit kleinen Änderungen natürlich ;)

Kapitel 3.3 – Die Schlacht

Sie verloren keine Zeit. Jetzt musste gehandelt werden. Tonks apparierte Seit-an-Seit mit Ginny. Hogsmeade, Eberkopf. Der geheime Tunnel hinter Ariana Dumbledores Portrait, ins DA Hauptquartier in Hogwarts.

Und zum ersten Mal seit so langer Zeit standen sie sich gegenüber. Es war nicht Harrys strahlendes Lächeln, welches Ginny erwiderte. Ihr Blick galt nur ihr, konnte nur ihr gelten, und sie wusste es, sie blickte mit derselben Erkenntnis zurück, ihre braunen Augen hätten nicht heller strahlen können, es ging ihr gut. Den Umständen entsprechend gut.

Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit. Nicht die Zeit, ihr zu sagen, worauf sie seit Monaten gewartet hatte. Jetzt – _ausgerechnet jetzt – _war Zeit, das zu beenden, was immer die Drei begonnen hatten, die Mission zu Ende zu bringen, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Harry sagte irgendwas von einem versteckten Gegenstand, der irgendwo im Schloss sein müsste, der Rest des Phönixordens traf ein, alle waren in Aufruhr, McGonagall jagte Snape aus dem Schloss mit einer Wut, die sie bei der sonst so strengen und gefassten Professorin noch nie gesehen hatte, Ron und Hermine waren spurlos verschwunden nachdem Ron irgendwas von einem Badezimmer gefaselt hatte, Harry war auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw-Turm, Luna im Schlepptau.

Dann kamen Mr und Mrs Weasley, und alle restlichen Weasley-Brüder, Ginny schloss sich ihnen an und lieferte sich einen hitzigen Streit mit ihrer Mutter, die von ihr verlangte, wie die übrigen Minderjährigen das Schloss zu verlassen. _In Sicherheit. _Vielleicht wollte sie nicht in verdammter Sicherheit sein, vielleicht wollte sie hier bleiben, kämpfen, nicht in _Unischerheit_ irgendwo sitzen und warten müssen, während die Menschen, die ihr am meisten bedeuteten, alle hier waren, ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten, für das _Größere Wohl, das verdammte, scheiß-Größere Wohl._

Mit einer hysterischen Stimme, die so wenig nach ihr selbst klang, schrie Ginny ihrer Mutter all das ins Gesicht, kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, alles um sich herum zu verhexen, zu verfluchen bis ihr Zauberstab zerbrach, Tränen der Wut glänzten in ihren Augen als sogar Harry (wann war er zurückgekommen, sie wusste es nicht) den Kopf schüttelte, als sie ihm einen flehentlichen Blick zuwarf.

Und, so unglaublich es ihr im nachhinein schien, war es Percy, _Percy, _der dieses hin und her beendete.

Er stolperte aus dem Tunnel, der zum Eberkopf führte.

„Ich war ein Idiot!", brüllte er, und das Eis war gebrochen, bevor Ginny wusste, was geschah, hatten sich ihr Bruder und ihre Familie vertragen, lagen sich in den Armen, sie wurde mit hinein gezogen, und nutzte dann die Chance, sich nach oben zu schleichen.

„Ginny!", bellte Mrs Weasley. Und diesmal war es Lupin, der das Wort für sie ergriff und voschlug, sie solle doch hierbleiben dürfen. Und unter dem strengen Blick ihres Vaters blieb Ginny nichts anderes übrig als einzuwilligen, in diesem Raum zu bleiben. Harry machte sich auf die Suche nach Ron und Hermine, oder doch nach dem geheimnisvollen Gegenstand? – auch das wusste sie nicht, die Minderjährigen wurden durch den Tunnel evakuiert. All das zog an Ginny vorbei wie ein Film, später würde ihre Erinnerung an diese Momente nur noch schleierhaft sein. Was sie nie vergessen würden, würden Voldemorts Worte sein, seine Stimme magisch verstärkt, wie sie in den Köpfen aller widerhallten:

„_Gebt mir Harry Potter, und keinem soll Leid geschehen. Ihr habt bis Mitternacht."_

Professor McGonagall teilte sie in Gruppen ein, das Schloss zu schützen. Ginny blieb bei Fred und George, sie würden die Geheimgänge übernehmen. Sie wollte helfen. Sie widersetzte sich ihrem Versprechen, in dem Raum zu bleiben. Ihre Eltern merkten es nicht, sie waren schon dabei, Schutzzauber zu sprechen, und auf einmal brach die Hölle los. Wie schnell konnte die Zeit vergehen, dass es schon Mitternacht war, dass der Angriff begann, dass die Bedrohung jetzt realer war als je zuvor.

_HermineHermineHermine._

Sie musste sie finden, doch wo sollte sie suchen, ein Fluch traf sie fast, doch dann war Tonks da, und ihr Zauberstab schnippte durch die Luft, der Schildzauber wehrte den Fluch ab, und Ginny ließ einen Schockzauber nach dem anderen auf die Todesser rasen.

„Hast du Remus gesehen?", brüllte Tonks, Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, Tonks eilte davon, was machte sie eigentlich hier, sie sollte mit Teddy zu Hause sein, und dann rief jemand hinter ihr ihren Namen. Sie hörte etwas zu Boden fallen, das wie Knochen klang, und wirbelte herum, als sie von der Wucht der Umarmung fast umgestoßen wurde.

„Hermine!", keuchte sie und krallte sich an ihr fest, endlich, _endlich. _Und es störte sie nicht, es störte sie beide nicht, dass Harry und Ron hinter ihnen standen, als sie sich küssten, dass Ron fast die Kinnlade herunterfiel, dass immer noch überall Flüche zu hören waren, für sie war die Zeit stehen geblieben.

„Ist das jetzt der richtige Moment dafür?", fragte Harry matt, doch sie umklammerten sich nur noch fester.

„HEY! Hier herrscht Krieg!"

„Ich weiß, Harry", sagte Ginny, wandte den Blick aber nicht von Hermine ab. „ebendeshalb... jetzt oder nie." Alle vier schraken zusammen, als der Korridor erzitterte und einige Kämpfer auf sie zuströmten, darunter auch Tonks. Ginny rannte zu ihr und feuerte einen Fluch auf den Todesser ab, der auf Tonks gezielt hatte.

„Prima, Mädchen!", rief Aberforth und führte eine Gruppe Schüler an ihnen vorbei, während Tonks ihm hinterherrief: „Hast du Remus gesehen?"

„Der hat sich gerade mit Dolohow duelliert", schrie Aberforth, „hab ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Tonks, ich bin sicher, ihm geht's gut -", sagte Ginny, aber Tonks war bereits ohne ein weiteres Wort hinter Aberforth her gestürmt.

Die Worte, die Harry zu ihr sagte, waren leer, und sie wussten es alle, und dann schnappte er sich Ron und Hermine und sie verschwanden. Ginny wusste nicht, wohin, also lief sie kurz entschlossen Tonks und Aberforth hinterher, mitten hinein in die Schlacht.

Und was sie sah, ließ ihr Herz fast still stehen. Remus, am Boden, Tonks, die sich mit Bellatrix duellierte, Percy mit Thicknesse, Fred mit einem maskierten Todesser, und während Fred noch über Percys Witz lachte, brach nicht nur die Decke über ihnen, sondern auch ein Teil von Ginnys Welt zusammen. Als sie aus dem Staub wieder auftauchte, schrie Percy „Nein – nein – NEIN! Nein, Fred, NEIN!" Und er sank neben seinem Bruder zusammen, Ron ebenso, und Ginny wurde schwarz vor Augen, als sie Fred dort liegen sah, mit dem Lachen noch auf dem Gesicht.

Sie hörte nicht die weiteren Explosionen, die Flüche, alles, was sie sah, war, dass ihr Bruder tot auf dem Boden lag, ihre Tränen, die auf sein zerrissenes Shirt fielen, sie wusste nicht, wessen Hände sie wegzogen, wessen Stimme ihr zurief, sie müssten sich in Sicherheit bringen, _weg hier, weg hier_, aber wie konnte sie weggehen, wo die Welt doch hier zu Ende war. Und wie in Trance folgte sie Percy und Harry, die Freds Leiche gepackt hatten und ihn in eine Nische zogen, und dann war Harry schon wieder verschwunden, mit Ron und Hermine.

Und für einen kurzen Moment gab Ginny nach, ließ die grausame Wahrheit über Freds Tod an sich heran, bis Percy davon stürmte, sie folgte ihm abermals, zurück in die Schlacht, zurück ins Duell. Wie viele Flüche ihren Zauberstab verlassen hatten, wie viele Schildzauber sie hatte beschören müssen, sie konnte es nachher nicht sagen, doch ihre Welt wurde ein zweites Mal entzwei gerissen. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie Tonks fallen, nachdem Bellatrix mit verzerrtem Gesicht und höhnischen Lachen den Todesfluch geschrien hatte, und Tonks nicht schnell genug gewesen war. Sie hatte getroffen.

„Nein – NEIN!", hörte Ginny sich selbst schreien, sie stürzte auf Bellatrix zu, doch noch bevor sie sie erreichte, waren alle Todesser verschwunden, hatten sich zurückgezogen, aös Voldemorts Stimme ein zweites Mal erklang mit einem direkten Appell an Harry, sich auszuliefern. Er gab ihnen eine Stunde Zeit.

_Noch eine Stunde... eine einzige Stunde._

Ginny sank in sich zusammen neben Tonks, krallte sich in ihren Umhang und hoffte, sie wäre nicht tot, sie würde gleich aufstehen und sie beruhigen, wäre doch alles halb so schlimm, doch sie tat es nicht, ebenso wenig, wie Fred es getan hatte. Es waren die rauen Hände ihres Vaters, die sie hochzogen, die sich um sie schlossen, die mit ihr gemeinsam Tonks in die Große Halle zu den anderen trugen, sie neben Remus legten. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören, sie war sicher, sie würde bald von innen vertrocknen, und es wurde noch schlimmer, als sie ihre Mutter über Freds Brust liegen sah, zitternd, weinend, fast erstickend vor Trauer. Ginny kniete sich neben sie, George hockte an Freds Kopf, und keiner konnte etwas sagen. Leere, Leere... Nichts. Ginny glaubte, sie würde nie wieder etwas anderes als diesen Schmerz fühlen können, dieses Loch, das Fred und Tonks und Remus und all die anderen in ihrem Herzen hinterließen.

Sie wurde umarmt, und sie schlang ihre eigenen Arme um Hermines Körper, presste sie an sich, erleichtert, dass sie da war, dass sie lebte, und doch war der Schmerz nicht weniger, als sie ihr Gesicht in Hermines Schulter verbarg, versuchte, zu vergessen, zu fliehen, sich weiszumachen, dass alles sei nicht wahr.

Und dann, als sie aufblickte in Hermines Augen, die so voller Tränen, aber auch Wärme waren, versiegten ihre eigenen Tränen.

_Sei stark. Sie braucht dich, so wie du sie brauchst._

Sie nahm Hermines Gesicht in beide Hände, strich ihr über die nassen, schmutzigen Wangen, lehnte ihre eigene Stirn an Hermines, küsste Hermines Lippen sanft, ließ es zu, dass es jetzt Hermine war, die weinte.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Ginny..."

„Ich weiß." Ihre Stimme brach. „Es wird alles gut werden."

Wo war die Zeit, die sie brauchten? Zu schnell war die Stunde verstrichen, zu schnell die kurze Sicherheit aufgelöst. Wo war Harry?

„NEIN!", erklang Professor McGonagalls Stimme. Ron, Hermine und Ginny traten zu ihr, und aus ihrer aller Münder waren nur entsetzte Schreie zu vernehmen.

„NEIN, Harry! HARRY!"

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Nicht auch noch er, nicht auch noch Harry, der ihre einzige Hoffnung gewesen war, der jetzt leblos in Hagrids Armen lag.

Und während Voldemort erzählte, wie feige Harry doch sei, dass er seine Freunde für sich sterben ließ und Neville sich ihm widersetzte, passierten so viele Dinge gleichzeitig.

Harry verschwand aus dem Blickfeld, Neville warf die Flüche ab, die Voldemort auf ihn gesprochen hatte, tötete die Schlange, die Schlacht begann erneut.

_Harry, Harry, wo ist Harry?_

Ihre suchenden Augen fanden nicht Harry, sondern Bellatrix Lestrange. Die Hexe, die gerade einen Todesfluch nach dem anderen auf –

_Hermine._

Irgendwas in Ginnys Kopf machte _Klick._ Sie stürmte auf Bellatrix zu, die ihre Flüche so schnell feuerte, das Hermine kaum Zeit blieb, ihren Schildzauber aufrecht zu erhalten. Ginny rannte, sprintete, feuerte Schocker, Lähmzauber, Flüche, alles auf diese Hexe, Luna kam hinzu, doch Bellatrix war ihnen sogar zu dritt gewachsen, Ginny spürte, wie ihr Bellatrix' Todesfluch knapp am Ohr vorbeisauste.

„NICHT MEINE TOCHTER, DU SCHLAMPE!" Ginny sah verblüfft ihre Mutter auf Bellatrix zueilen, die nun zu lachen begann.

„AUS DEM WEG!", rief Mrs Weasley ihnen zu, und Ginny wusste, dass sie ihrer Mutter gehorchen würde. Sie wich zurück, griff Hermines Arm und hielt noch einige weitere Schüler ab, die ihrer Mutter zu Hilfe eilen wollten. Noch nie hatte sie ihre Mutter so wütend gesehen. Sie hatten keine Chance ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen, sie traute sich nicht, einen Fluch auf Bellatrix zu feuern aus Angst, ihre Mutter zu treffen.

Als sie sich an Hermines Arm klammerte und nicht mehr selbst kämpfte sah sie, dass Bellatrix Kampf und der von Voldemort gegen Kingsley, McGonagall und Slughorn die letzten waren. Alle anderen Todesser waren besiegt.

Bellatrix ließ eine hämische Bemerkung über Freds Tod fallen, und das brachte das fass scheinbar endgültig zum Überlaufen. Mit dem nächsten Schwung von Mrs Weasleys Zauberstab fuhr der Fluch direkt in Bellatrix' Brust, ihr übermütiges Gesicht erstarrte, und sie viel vornüber. Voldemort schrie vor Wut über den Verlust seines letzten Anhängers und seine drei Gegner wurden allesamt durch die Luft geschleudert.

Dann, wie aus dem nichts, als Voldemort den schlimmsten Fluch auf Molly Weasley richtete, brüllte jemand „_Protego!"_

_Harry._

Er war nicht tot, er war da, er war _nicht tot!_

Die Jubelschreie erstarben jäh als Harry und Voldemort sich umkreisten...

(A/N: Der Rest ist in Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes nachzulesen, ich spare mir jetzt mal, das alles hier reinzuschreiben...)

**...**

Kapitel 3.5 - Morgenröte

„Ich bin's", murmelte Harry zu Hermine und Ron, „kommt ihr mit?"

Hermine beobachtete Ginny, sie saß da, den Kopf an der Schulter ihrer Mutter und ihr war klar: sie würden später reden können, sie würden Zeit haben, sie würden Jahre haben. Das Schlimmste war vorbei.

Sie folgte Harry und Ron nach draußen.

Harry hatte immer noch den Elderstab. Doch er wolle ihn nicht, sagte er. Benutzte den Stab, um seinen zerbrochenen Phönixstab zu reparieren. Er wollte den mächtigsten Zauberstab nicht. Er würde ihn zurück in Dumbedores Grab bringen, und so die blutige Linie, die dieser Zauberstab in der Geschichte hinterlassen hatte, beenden.

„Dieser Zauberstab ist den ganzen Ärger nicht wert. Und ganz ehrlich, ich hatte für mein Leben genug Ärger."

Wie wahr. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Großen Halle. Bevor sie dort ankamen, blieben sie noch mal stehen, als würden sie alle noch mal Luft holen müssen.

Es war nicht Harry, der zuerst sprach, sondern Ron.

„Also Hermine... du und Ginny, hm?"

Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung. Hermine nickte. Harry blieb stumm.

„Seit wann?"

„Seit... seit der Hochzeit."

„Also war der Ring...?"

„Ja."

Ron seufzte. Hermine war überrascht, Harry lächeln zu sehen.

„Ich hab's mir gedacht", sagte er auf ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin.

„Wie bitte?", rief Ron erstaunt und boxte Harry in den Arm, „Und sagst mir nichts, kein Sterbenswörtchen?"

„Nee, ich dachte, du hättest es dir selbst schon gedacht." Bevor die beiden sich noch weiter zanken konnten, nahm Hermine sie gleichzeitig in den Arm. Sie war einfach nur froh, dass sie es so gut aufnahmen, nicht vor ihr zurückwichen oder sie abstoßend fanden. Die Jungs erwiderten ihre Umarmung.

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine, als sie voneinander abließen.

„Also, ich werd mich erst dran gewöhnen müssen, aber ist schon okay, Hermine. Wenigstens muss ich keine Angst haben, dass Ginny sich den Falschen aussucht." Ron grinste sie an, und seine Ohren wurden rot. Hermine grinste zurück.

„Eins muss man dir lassen. Du hast Geschmack", meinte Harry und zwinkerte ihr zu. Und Hermine musste sich stark zusammenreißen, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, weil sie die beiden so verletzt hatte – ja sie wusste, dass sie genau das getan hatte – und die Jungs es hinnahmen, es akzeptierten, sogar Ron, der sich sonst nicht so sehr im Griff hatte. Sie warf ihre Arme erneut um die beiden. Dann lachten sie alle gemeinsam los.

„Wird Zeit, dass ihr rein geht. Ich mach mich auf den Weg, den hier wegzubringen", murmelte Harry dann und hob den Elderstab, und so gingen Ron und Hermine gemeinsam durch das demolierte Tor in die Eingangshalle. Hermines Augen glitten suchend durch die Halle, und Ron wurde sofort von seiner Mutter in eine feste Umarmung gezerrt.

„Oh, Ron, ich bin so froh, lass dich ansehen, ist alles in Ordnung? Oh mein Junge..."

„Ja, ich bin okay, Mum", antwortete Ron und schob sie nicht weg, wie er es sonst getan hätte. Sie ließ von ihm ab und wandte sich Hermine zu, zog diese dann ebenfalls in den Arm.

„Hermine..." Sie hielt Hermine eine Armlänge von sich weg um sie von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah, dass es auch ihr gut ging.

„Hermine, meine Liebe... Ginny ist da drüben", sagte Molly und deutete auf eine Reihe Schlafsäcke, die in der Halle ausgelegt worden waren, offensichtlich wissend, dass Hermines Augen nur sie gesucht hatten. Auf einem davon saß tatsächlich Ginny, die mit selbstvergessenem Blick zur verzauberten Decke starrte, wo die Morgenröte zu sehen war. Ohne sich zu fragen, ob Molly vielleicht über Ginny und sie Bescheid wusste, ging Hermine auf Ginny zu und setzte sich neben sie, schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und ließ Ginny ihre Arme um ihre Taille legen.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch die Wolken, ließen es in der Halle heller werden, brachten einen Teil des Glanzes zurück, den dieser Ort immer gehabt hatte. Trotz der Trümmer war es ein bisschen wieder so wie vorher.

Und dieser Moment gehörte ihnen.

Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Erzählungen, sie würden noch lange genug Zeit haben, um sich alles zu erzählen. Jetzt gab es nur wenige Worte, die wichtig waren, und Ginny zögerte nicht länger, sie endlich laut auszusprechen, während sie Hermine in die Augen blickte.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny."


End file.
